1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a connector holder attached thereto for readily and effectively fixing connectors to the enclosure.
2. The Related Art
Connectors for transferring signals and power, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors and IEEE 1394 connectors, are soldered to a motherboard. Openings are defined in a rear panel of a computer enclosure to expose the connectors for connection with other peripheral devices. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,430, 5,497,292 and 5,822,182. However, when assembling a mouse, a keyboard or a joystick to a computer with this kind of connector layout, users have to plug the connectors into the rear panel from the rear side of the computer, which causes great inconvenience to the users especially when the computer is placed in front of a wall or a fixture.
To solve the problem, USB connectors and IEEE 1394 connectors are mounted to a motherboard for being exposed through a front panel of a computer allowing peripheral devices to be directly attached to the computer from the front side. In a known arrangement, a circuit board with connectors mounted thereon is retained in a metal chamber secured to the front panel by engagement between a barb formed on the chamber and a fixing hole defined in the front panel. An aperture covered by a movable transparent plastic lid is defined in a decorative bezel attached to the front panel. However, a portion of the enclosure must be removed first before the chamber can be mounted to the enclosure. This is a time-consuming and complicated process. Moreover, the chamber is attached to the front panel by means of the metal barb, which makes the attachment unstable. Further, the metal chamber is covered by a transparent plastic lid, which has an adverse effect on the ornamental design of the computer bezel.